3 Situaciones Distintas
by AlinaSashaKinomoto
Summary: 3 Drabbles enfocados en 3 sentimientos y situaciones totalmente distintas. Esta historia participa en el reto de la Comunidad Sakuriana "3 Sentimientos y/o emociones". Espero que se animen a leerla
1. Serenidad

**_Esta historia participa en el reto de la COMUNIDAD SAKURIANA _**

**_"3 Sentimientos y/o emociones" _**

_**Disclaimer:**_****Ninguno de los personajes de Sakura Card Captor me pertenecen son propiedad del grupo CLAMP.

**Primer Drabble**

**Espero que les guste. **

* * *

**_SERENIDAD_**

**_Querido Touya_**

_Perdona por haberme ido sin avisar, sé que debes de estar molesto por lo que hice y más aun cuando sé que me necesitas. Bueno, ambos nos necesitamos pero me sentía asfixiada con tanta gente a mí alrededor, no podía pensar muy bien que iba a hacer de nosotros ahora que nuestro padre ha decidido reunirse con mama._

_Siento un vació enorme en mi corazón, y sé que tú también lo sientes pero yo sé que tú eres más fuerte que yo, tú sabes afrontar las situaciones mejor que yo y eso es algo que admiro de ti._

_Sabes, la razón por la que me fui fue gracias a papá y ahora comprendo porque, sé que quizás quieras saber que me dijo pero será nuestro pequeño secreto entre él y yo._

_No te preocupes por mí aunque sé que lo harás._

_PD: Volveré dentro de 2 días así que espérame para la cena._

_Te quiere Sakura K. _

_**-2 días después-**_

En medio de algún lugar de Japón, hay una gran cascada de agua, que cae en la cuna de un precioso rio, grande y caudaloso, de aguas cristalinas, en una de sus orillas hay un precioso bosque lleno de inmensos arbolés y al otro lado hay una gran pradera, al final de la pradera hay una cabaña de madera limpia y acogedora que aporta belleza al lugar

El suelo de la pradera está cubierto de césped verde y moteado de pequeñísimas flores de todo tipo. El canto de los pájaros, junto con el sonido del agua forma una melodía que serena el alma.

La puerta de la cabaña de madera se abrió con suavidad dejando ver a una muchacha de unos 19 años vistiendo un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas, cabello largo hasta la mitad de su espalda de un color castaño claro que a la luz de sol parecía dorado, sus hermosos ojos color verde y su rostro tan fino hacían de la chica una gran belleza.

La joven termina de salir cargando un bolso en una de sus manos.

Hace 4 días llego a aquel lugar que le había indicado su padre y entendía por qué.

_Mi pequeña Sakura esto me lo dijo tu madre antes de morir ahora te lo digo yo a ti: La persona serena conserva la calma sin desesperarse ni desanimarse. Enfrenta los problemas como es debido y piensa mejor las cosas._

- Al principio no entendí muy bien qué quiso decirme con aquellas palabras, pero ahora lo comprendo. Ahora entiendo porque en su carta me dijo que visitara este lugar, porque él al igual que yo habíamos perdido la serenidad que necesitábamos para afrontar mejor la situación. Gracias papá porque ahora este lugar vivirá dentro de mí por siempre, este lugar me devolvió la serenidad que se había ido derramando desde tu muerte…

Con una sonrisa en su rostro se machó de aquel hermoso lugar.

Un lugar que pocos conocen.

Un lugar que al conocerlo vivirá en ti por siempre.

**FIN **

* * *

**Notas de la autora**

**Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño drabble. No tengo mas nada que decir así que lo dejo para que continúen leyendo el siguiente drabble. **


	2. Animadversión

_**Esta historia participa en el reto de la COMUNIDAD SAKURIANA **_

_**"3 Sentimientos y/o emociones" **_

**_Disclaimer:_**Ninguno de los personajes de Sakura Card Captor me pertenecen son propiedad del grupo CLAMP.

**Segundo Drabble (Touya K)**

**Les dejare el concepto de Animadversión porque quizás muchos no sepan lo que significa como me paso a mí:**

**Animadversión: quiere decir mala voluntad. Es un sentimiento negativo que inspira algo o alguien. Casi siempre se usa para referirse a un desagrado, hostilidad, repugnancia, entre otros. **

**Espero que les guste.**

* * *

**_ANIMADVERSIÓN_**

Siempre pensé que ella me quería a mí y no a él, así que me sentía seguro porque ella al quererme a mí no se fijaría en mi mejor amigo, en Yukito, pero fui un completo baka al no darme cuenta de lo que sucedía ante mis ojos.

Porque tuvo que ser ella y no yo, será por ser hombre o por el simple hecho de que ella puede realizar ciertos gestos que yo no podría o porque simplemente él nunca me quiso como yo pensaba.

Rayos como me desagrada cuando la veo guindarse de su cuello, al besarlo con tal intensidad, solo con verlos me repugnaban.

Porque deben de visitar el restaurante donde trabajo, suficiente tengo con calarme las historias que Yukito me cuenta de ella, de Nakuru, la chica que me rebato a mi chico, A MI CHICO.

Y ahí están otra vez, besándose, abrazándose, acariciándose, maldi$#% sea como me desagradan verlos así, porque no se van de una vez y terminar en otra parte.

-Touya, necesito que lleves este pedido a la mesa 3 por favor.

-¿Y porque no lo llevas tú?

-Mi madre, otra vez le dio la crisis.

Le quite el pedido de sus manos, él entendió que había aceptado hacerle el favor, era un caso de emergencia. Cuando empiezo a dirigirme a la mesa veo que está ocupada por la pareja del año.

-Oh, Touya muchas gracias, ya estaban tardando, estábamos a punto de irnos.-expreso Nakuru con su típica sonrisa.

-¿Y porque no se fueron?-susurre

No quería seguir viéndolos tan cerca así que deje su comida en la mesa, ellos están tan concentrados en sus cositas que no notaron cuando me fui.

Me quede observándolos solo un momento, me repugna lo felices que son.

**FIN**

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**LO SIENTO... No quise ser mala con Touya :'( La mala aquí es Nakuru **

**Para esta historia quiero agradecer a ****_Sango-Tsunade _****por el grandioso consejo **

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y los dejo para que sigan leyendo el ultimo Drabble **


	3. Lealtad

_**Esta historia participa en el reto de la COMUNIDAD SAKURIANA **_

_**"3 Sentimientos y/o emociones" **_

**_Disclaimer:_**__Ninguno de los personajes de Sakura Card Captor me pertenecen son propiedad del grupo CLAMP.

**Tercer Drabble (Sakura K. - Kerberos) **

**Espero que les guste. **

* * *

**_LEALTAD_**

Cuando cumplí los 5 años mi padre decidió obsequiarme un cachorro, me sentí tan feliz, era el perrito más hermoso, su pelaje era de un color dorado casi como el color del Sol, por eso fue que decidí ponerle Kerberos pero de cariño le digo Kero, mis padres se sorprendieron por el nombre pero para mí era magnifico.

Kero era muy cariñoso, dormilón, comelón y le encantaban los dulces. Mi madre decía que podía enfermarse, yo me asuste al principio, pero, 11 años después él seguía conmigo al igual que yo seguía con él.

Cuando tenía 18 años enferme, los médicos decían que era solo una gripe que se me pasaría con los medicamentos que me habían indicado, pero los días pasaron y yo seguía peor. Mis padres no sabían qué hacer nadie podía decir que era lo que me pasaba. Estuve entrando en todos los hospitales de todo Japón y ninguno decía con exactitud que tenía. Así que tome una decisión la cual no les gusto a mis padres.

-Quiero quedarme en casa y si estoy destinada a morir entonces así será.

Fueron días difíciles, pero a la final aceptaron mi decisión. Mi enfermedad me impedía salir así que me quedaba en mi habitación en compañía de Kero, mi leal perrito, nunca se separó de mí a pesar de que pasaba algunos días en los hospitales, él se mantenía al frente de la puerta del hospital.

El me miraba con aquellos ojos dorados como si quisiera decirme que pase lo que pase yo siempre estaré junto a ti en las buenas y en las malas y creo que así era porque siempre estuvo a mi lado.

Un día Kero se acercó hasta mi mano más cercana a él y poso su cabeza encima de ella, trasmitiéndome todo su cariño.

Una lagrima resbalo por mi rostro, mientras soltaba el último suspiro. Había muerto

Ese día comprendí algo muy importante, quien te es leal nunca te abandona ni te deja sola.

Ahora un año después de mi muerte estoy aquí junto a Kero, aunque él no pueda verme.

Paso mi mano por su cabeza acariciándolo suavemente él empieza a menear por última vez la cola, mis padres no entienden porque lo hace pero yo si se la razón, él sabe que estoy aquí, ahora es su turno.

Veo como deja de mover su cola, como su respiración se hace más lenta, sus ojos empiezan a cerrarse pausadamente. En unos cuantos minutos se quedó dormido pacíficamente para ya no despertar.

Todo el lugar ha sido cubierto de una intensa luz donde puedo ver salir a mi querido Kero, corriendo hacia mí con gran alegría como si el tiempo entre nosotros no hubiera pasado.

Mientras tanto mis padres preparan todo para enterrarlo en el patio, y logro observar la pequeña lápida, donde se lee:

_Aquí duerme Kerberos. _

_Un perro que demostró su lealtad hasta el último momento. Cuida de nuestra hija Sakura como lo hiciste en vida. _

**FIN. **

* * *

**Algo interesante de esta historia, es que cuando la escribía tuve que detenerme casi al final ya que las lagrimas empezaban a salir. Tengo una perrita y cuando escribía el final me acorde de ella y fue inevitable no soltar algunas lagrimas. **

**Muchas gracias por tomarse un pequeño tiempo en leer estas 3 Drabbles.**

**Espero de corazón que les haya gustado.**

**Acepto cualquier tipo de critica **

**Que pasen un Feliz Día. **

**Atte: AlinaSashaKinomoto. **


End file.
